


Sweet Red Lips

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Cuddles, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, OOC, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Xisuma decides to take a rest from his admin duties and begins to think about his loving, optimistic boyfriend; Keralis.As thoughts begin to run through his mind, he realizes how much Keralis truly loves him. Because of this realization, it has come to his attention he's never reallydoneanything special for his loving boyfriend.Grian suggests something Xisuma would've never thought of doing; Will Keralis end up really liking his surprise?
Relationships: Keralis/Xisuma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Sweet Red Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little bun's! Yes, I've been gone for a while, and I apologize for that, I've been procrastinating and this quarantine isn't helping at all, it's why I've been gone for a couple days I think?
> 
> Anyway, I've never really written Keralis/Xisuma before! So, I'm kind of proud of this one-shot, but then again...It could be crappy? *cough cough* It is *cough cough*
> 
> Well, I'm back my little bun's! And I hope I'll be able to keep uploading for your guy's entertainment! As always, if you have any suggestions for a certain pairing, even if it's a rare pairing; let me know in the comments below with at least a simple, detailed plot and I'll do my best! Do keep staying safe little bun's and keep social distancing!

Xisuma sighed as he was sitting at the edge of his bed, messing with virtual screens, getting rid of bugs, any form of glitches, and with coding. It’s that he minded per-say, it was one of the jobs of being the admin when it came to fixing anything that was happening within the new world.

He loved being the admin for his fellow hermits, it made him feel helpful, useful. Although the frustration of having to deal with the admin jobs, it still made him smile when he would see through his communicator of his fellow friends thanking him for fixing the issues that they would experience within the server. 

Xisuma sighed as he closed the virtual panels and laid down gently on his bed, deciding to take a small break. He usually wasn’t one to take breaks, hell, he usually wouldn’t sleep for a good week! It was no surprise to anyone that Xisuma wouldn’t get enough rest, as he was trying to make sure that everyone had a good experience in this new season of Hermitcraft. And nobody knew how much time he would spend working on the world; All except Keralis, his boyfriend.

Keralis knew how much time Xisuma would be spending on not only his own projects, but as well as having to fix the server every time there was an issue. Thankfully, with much begging and concern, Xisuma promised he would at least take a small break when working on the server, as to not concern his very optimistic boyfriend. 

Xisuma smiled softly at the thought of his lover. Keralis was so caring, so sweet. He always praised him with compliments; whether it was about his body, or his building, etc. You name it, he would compliment about it.

The more he thought about him; the more he realized how much Keralis did for him. He made sure he was resting, that he was eating, constantly telling him that he needed to rest. He was so loving, so gentle with him...Even during sex.

Xisuma blushed softly at the thought of those times, already being able to hear the soft, loving whispers that Keralis would whisper in his ear as he would gently run his hands through his lean, scarred body. Wiping away his tears that scroll down his flushed red cheeks, or simply kissing them away as they would gently go at it. All the sweet things Keralis would tell him, and hugging him close as Xisuma would quickly fall asleep, not only from the exhaustion of sex, but as well as of the work he would do.

Keralis would always tell him that he didn’t mind that he would quickly fall asleep, that he was fine. The more Xisuma thought about it, he wanted to do something special for him, as a thank you for all his love and concern. And well...It’s not bad to spoil your lover, right?

Keralis walked back into his base, holding onto a bag that he had gotten from Grian, who told him that Keralis would definitely love his surprise, as Grian would do it quite often with Mumbo, just to tease the taller male. He blushed massively as he could still remember the conversation he had with the light brown haired hermit.

_“Y-You sure this is a good idea, Grian?” Xisuma asked shyly, looking down at the items in the bag._

_“Of course! Trust me, it’s something Mumbo can never resist. And I’m sure Keralis would love it!” Grian giggled softly with a wink towards Keralis._

_“Now go get him, X! And have fun~!” Grian said, waving goodbye towards Xisuma who was still slightly blushing as he held onto the bag close to his chest._

“I really hope Keralis will like this…” Xisuma whispered to himself, as he walked up towards his bedroom, closing the door as he watched the sun slowly beginning to set. He clipped off the latches of his bee helmet, slowly removing it as small strands of curls framed the front and side of his face, the loose bun slowly falling from the tightness of the helmet as he set it down on top of a table. 

He grabbed his communicator and opened his private messaging he had with his lover, beginning to type to him.

XisumaVoid: Hey Keralis...Could you possibly come over tonight?

Keralis1: Of course Shiswammy! I’ll be on my way my pretty boy!

Xisuma sighed shakily, looking towards the bag once again, as he took a hold of the items that Grian had given him.

_“My word…I hope this goes well...”_ Xisuma thought to himself, as he began to strip completely out of his clothes and changing into the outfit that was given to him.

Keralis glided towards Xisuma’s base, landing with no issues as he walked towards the door and opening it excitedly, closing the door behind him as he happily walked towards Xisuma’s room, just wanting to hold his smaller lover and giving him kisses all over his sweet face.

“Shiswammy! I’m here~” Keralis said in a sing song tone voice, opening the door of his lover’s bedroom, looking around for his sweet boyfriend. Not seeing him in sight, which confused the male.

“Shiswammy?” Keralis asked, closing the door behind him as he walked towards Xisuma’s bed, sitting at the edge of it. He gasped a bit as he felt smaller hands cover his eyes, and a smaller body press against his back gently. “I-I have a surprise f-for you...I just...D-Don’t want you to see yet, s-so...Keep your eyes close, o-okay?” Xisuma asked shyly, as he could hear a small chuckle from Keralis.

“Anything for you, my sweet boy.” Keralis said happily, as Xisuma blushed massively at the compliment. He removed his hands, trusting that Keralis had his eyes closed, as he slowly got off the bed and walked in front of Keralis. He shyly sat on top of his lover’s lap, straddling him.

Xisuma normally wasn’t this shy when sitting on his lovers lap, but with what he was wearing...Could you really blame him? He was wearing a pastel yellow babydoll lingerie, a black thigh high socks...Like the colors of his bee suit that he usually wore for this season. The babydoll lingerie framed his lean, smaller scarred body fairly well, the color bringing out his tan a little more than usual. His usual loose bun was tied into a low, side ponytail, small strands of curls framing his face as well.

And to top it all off? His lips were covered in a shiny, ombre red lip gloss, the scent and the taste was quite sweet when he first put it on, but it wasn’t dislikable. 

“O-Okay...You can open y-your eyes n-now, Keralis…” Xisuma whispered softly into Keralis’s hear, his hands laying gently on Keralis’ chest.

Said male let his eyes flutter open, only to widen at the site that he saw. A flush of pink dusted Xisuma’s freckled face, as he was shyly looking away, biting his shiny, slightly red lips from the noticeable lip gloss that Xisuma was wearing.

“Shiswammy…” Keralis said, biting his lip as Xisuma looked at him shyly, his emerald eyes meeting with Keralis’ eyes. “D-Do you hate it?” He asked him, looking down. Maybe this was a bad idea? Maybe Keralis didn’t like it at all?

As thoughts rushed into Xisuma’s head, he gasped as he was quickly pushed down onto the bed, his legs wrapping around Keralis’ as his glossy red lips were attacked by Keralis. Hungrily, yet sweetly. This caused soft moans beginning to escape from Xisuma.

Keralis groaned as he began to grind their hips together, as Xisuma’s and his tongues swirled together in a fiery, passionate kiss, Keralis easily taking over the dominance. Keralis broke the kiss, both males panting as Keralis looked down at Xisuma.

Light red gloss was smeared slightly, his eyes half lidded as they were glazed with lust, his mouth slightly open as he was panting softly. Keralis groaned once more, as he began to attack Xisuma’s neck and collar bone, leavaing gentle kiss, to then suckle and leaving hickey’sm all over him. He let his hands roam the smaller hermit’s scarred body, his fingers gently running through the old scars.

“So beautiful, baby...So pretty, my sweet boy~” He groaned softly, as Xisuma moaned a little louder, arching his back slightly. Keralis hummed, as he brushed his right thumb on Xisuma’s right nipple, causing the smaller male to gasp.

“K-Keralis~” Xisuma moaned, biting his lip as he looked at Keralis, who smiled innocently. “Sensitive, sweet baby~?” Keralis whispered in his ear, beginning to slowly pinch and twist at the rosy pink bud, causing Xisuma to moan once again. “K-Keralis~ P-Please!” He begged, wanting to be touched more than what Keralis was touching right now.

Keralis groaned, chuckling as he smiled. He removed the top from the lingerie, looking down as the see through pastel laced panties were soaked with precum, which made Keralis lick his lips, still tasting the sweetness of the red lip gloss that Xisuma was wearing.

Xisuma gasped and moaned loudly as he felt Keralis’ larger hands begin to cup his clothed erection, feeling him begin to rub him up and down through the soaked laced panties he was wearing, as said male began to suckle on Xisuma’s nipple, causing squirms and mewels coming from the smaller male, as he was also panting softly. Keralis suckled and bit the rosy bud, knowing how sensitive they were.

The smaller male squirmed and moaned as he was simply being teased. He couldn’t take it, he _needed_ Keralis already, as said male was simply enjoying himself by sucking on his nipple and skin, leaving love marks everywhere, or simply kissing the old scars that Xisuma’s body was covered in.

Keralis removed the laced panties, hearing Xisuma’s breath hitch at the cold air that hit his erection. “Mm..~ It’s n-not fair~ You’re still d-dressed~” Xisuma moaned, as he sat up and got on his knees on the bed, beginning to undress Keralis from his construction worker outfit, as Keralis’ breath hitched as well at the slight cold air that hit his erection.

Xisuma’s flushed a beautiful hue of red as he stared at Keralis’ cock, biting his smeared, red glossy lips as he looked up at Keralis, who smiled and giggled innocently. “Yes, my pretty sweet baby?” He said, hearing the small whine from Xisuma, loving the gentle, sweet praise he was receiving. 

Xisuma laid back down once again, lifting his legs up as his hands went towards his hole, stretching it slightly with his fingers, moaning at the sensation. 

“P-Please...I-I already prepped m-myself...So..~” Xisuma said, looking at Keralis, seeing a small blush on the other males cheeks, who then smiled and positioned himself. 

“Anything for my sweet boy~” Keralis smiled widely, groaning softly as he slowly began to enter Xisuma, said male moaning loudly as he arched his back, feeling Keralis slowly stretching him as he could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head, as he loved the feeling of being filled up by Keralis. Moments like these, is what he loved. He felt love, felt needed, felt cared for. All the feelings Keralis felt for him, he could feel.

Keralis held his legs up on his broad shoulders, kissing Xisuma’s inner thighs and leaving a couple of hickeys on them, and beginning to thrust softly and gently into Xisuma, who moaned softly at the gentleness he was feeling.

Xisuma sniffled as he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, smiling up at Keralis, who was gently thrusting into him. Keralis smiled, as he put his legs down from his shoulders and having them wrap around his waist, leaning down as he kissed Xisuma’s face gently, making the smaller one moan and giggle.

“So pretty, my sweet boy…” Keralis whispered in between kisses, “So amazing…” He said, continuing to kiss his face, “My sweet, amazing baby…” He said, finally reaching the red, stained glossy lips, as Xisuma moaned softly and returned the gentle kiss, moaning in the kiss as Keralis continued to thrust gently into him.

Xisuma had expected Keralis to simply ravish him, as if he was a sweet, honeycomb snack. And yet, here they were, Keralis being as gentle as he could be, giving him sweet and gentle praise and simply showering him with love.

Xisuma had to admit; he was quite lucky to have Keralis in his life like this. Keralis made him feel loved, helped him come out from the dark cave he felt he was in. If it wasn’t from Keralis, he wouldn't have learned to slowly love himself like he did now.

Keralis broke the kiss, groaning softly as he sped up just a bit, yet still being gentle with Xisuma, “S-Shiswammy~” He groaned, smiling as he heard Xisuma gasp and moan loudly. “Found your sweet spot, Shiswammy~” Keralis giggled, groaning as he continued his fast, yet gentle thrusts.

“A-Aah~!” Xisuma moaned, arching his back as he bit his lip, “K-Keralis~ I-If you keep hitting i-it I’ll cum~” He moaned, gasping softly and moaning as he was gently kissed once more.

“Then let’s cum together, my sweet baby~” He groaned, gently kissing those red glossy lips once more, as moans and groans filled the moonlit room, as both males ended up cumming together.

Xisuma moaned and panted as he gently broke the kiss, smiling as he could feel the warmth Keralis just poured inside him.

Keralis panted softly and smiled happily as he leaned his forehead against Xisuma’s, not caring of the sweat that their bodies emitted from the loving time they just had.

“I love you, my sweet honey baby…” Keralis whispered sweetly, smiling as he earned a soft giggle from Xisuma, who gently pulled him to lay him on his chest.

Xisuma kissed Keralis’ forehead, yawning tiredly as he didn’t even feel Keralis pull out, as said male was tired as well. 

“I love you too, Keralis…” He said softly, as both males slowly drifted to sleep, closely holding each other.


End file.
